Better Than Cake
by Hipster Butterfree
Summary: "You're not going to have to blow out any candles tonight. I have that covered, sweetie." her seductive tone triggered a desiring quiver to form in Cheren's chest. CheckmateShipping, smut.


_Have fun with a make-up for being a terrible writer lately. c: Birthday sex ahead._

_~ Flare_

* * *

"Sorry I'm late, dear. There was a kid challenging me at the gym and—" Cheren's words rambled before Touko's hands grasped his sturdy shoulders.

As Touko stroked one shoulder with a thumb, Cheren's eyes traveled to the material of her light, silky red fabric bathrobe. The low cut v-neck and her bistre locks collaborated in a messy bun allowed her bold collarbones to stick out – his eyes to be attracted like a Volcarona to a light in the dark at the sight of them. The robe was short, revealing the pair of shiny, sharp thighs that he desired to stroke and grasp. As Touko leaned on him, she curled her arms around his sturdy shoulders in a slowly seductive manner. Each breath she took sent her breast close to him, enabling him to take in the feeling of her.

He hadn't been home for five minutes yet he was ready to have Touko ride him.

"I'm sorry your day was _sooo_ stressful, sweetheart..." Touko purred into his neck, her words slowly forming into a kiss against his adam's apple.

She took herself away from his neck, permitting her luscious eyelashes flutter as she stared up him. A hand of hers rested against his chest, playing with the fabric of his collar.

"Don't worry, I rescheduled our reservations. Your birthday is still important to me, we can do something... special." she silently purred, attempting to calm him down.

"Oh... right." Cheren nervously chortled, running a hand over his neck to rub at a blush that was forming, "I've been so busy that I somehow forgot it was my birthday... I'm sorry dear, it's my—"

"Silly Ducklett, there's nothing to apologize about. It wasn't your fault. Besides... it's _your_ birthday. I've got a gift for you." Something seemed seductive about the way she spoke, sending a shiver down Cheren's spine.

"Oh, why thank you, dear. Knowing you, it's something that has to be adequate."

"_More than adequate, you mean." _the thought made Touko laugh at her own joke, unnoticed by Cheren.

He began to question what it was – his mind still pondering as she guided him to the couch. Her hands grasped his sturdy shoulders as she guided him in a calm manner. As soon as he sat down, she placed her knees against his hips and sat on his thighs. Cheren could feel himself tense as he realized what she was readying herself to do. She gazed with aquamarine eyes, smirking a coy smile. He smiled as he felt an odd excitement rush over him.

Touko rocked her hips around as she leaned forward, resting her chin on his shoulder. She nibbled the skin of his earlobe, earning a grunt from Cheren. Her warm breath against him was all too tempting. He took in a deep breath as she giggled against his neck.

"You're not going to have to blow out any candles tonight. I have that covered, sweetie." her seductive tone triggered a desiring quiver to form in Cheren's chest.

Touko's soft fingers fumbled for his red tie, beginning to work at the material to scrap it to the side. Whenever he felt the delicate fingers working, he attempted to help. He placed his hands over her own, attempting to do himself.

"Here, let me—" he intervened, before being cut off by her.

"Sh... I've got this covered, dear." she calmed him down, pulling her hands away from his grasp.

She grasped his hands this time, placing them on her perfect thighs. She leaned forward once he began grasping her, planting her lips against his own. Her hands slid to his tie again, managing to untie the red fabric – as she did tie it for him daily. She threw it to the side, letting it fall onto the couch cushion as she promptly gave all her attention to Cheren.

She found the first button of his shirt, beginning to fumble anxious fingers at each button. Each little button made Cheren's grip on her thighs become tighter; the last button evoking an almost silly smile to form from him. Cheren leaned forward, taking off the button-up and throwing it to the side to allow her to move on. She eyed the white undershirt, smiling as she saw it tucked in. She twisted her head curiously, moving slow as she fumbled her hands towards the belt buckle.

She unbutton the single button of his jeans, feeling powerful as he jerked to her movements. She placed a thumb on the edge of his jeans, letting it linger over the sensitive area. He was sure he was already hard as a rock at that point – he wasn't sure since Touko was so damn distracting. One by one, each one of her fingers had slid into his pants. As she had teasing intentions, rubbing at the area with a seductive look.

She had a sadomasochist's smile as she lifted the shirt from the tucked state. She made belatedly movements, brushing her warm hands up the smoothness of his bare, muscular stomach. As she lifted the shirt over his chest, she slowed the movements even more. He could feel himself growing impatient, wanting her to screw him already.

"Arms up, Cher." Touko whispered the request.

She finally removed the shirt, revealing his aflutter heart as it beat out of his chest. She perked an eyebrow up, giggling at Cheren. She settled herself more comfortably on top his lap, allowing him to readjust his hands around the base of her thighs. She cupped his cheeks, taking in the feeling of a shadowy chin. In the spark of the moment, Touko placed her lips against his. The taste of Cheren's fresh, minty breath made her pleasurably moan in his mouth and roll her hips around.

Cheren felt a shiver run down his chest, evoking him to almost flinch in exhilaration. She removed herself from his lips, swift to reach her mouth down to his chin with fluttery kisses. Cheren rolled his head back as she planted kisses along his throat, sliding her hands down to his sturdy shoulders. She stopped whenever she made way to his collarbone. She gripped at his shoulders, nearly digging her nails into him as she began to give special attention to his collarbone.

She kissed his skin before she leaned further forward and began to suck on his sensitive area. Cheren emitted a relaxed moan in response, grasping her thighs and slipping his hands a little lower. She eased her sucking as she began to nibble at the swollen flesh. Cheren gulped as this occurred, letting out a rolling moan in the beat of his pleasure.

"Dam-m-mn... You're wonderful, dear." Cheren's voice quivered as he complimented her.

She silently thanked him before she rocked back, giving him a coy smirk. She fingered at the belt that kept her robe from flying open, keeping her eyes locked with Cheren.

"Are you ready for tonight's show, honey?" Touko flirted, compelling Cheren to warmly chuckle.

"I quite am." he stroked a thumb over her thigh as he responded – Touko's hips almost rolling again to the fondle.

She relaxed her body as she pulled the belt off tardily. He felt his body automatically tense as she removed the robe. She let it slip off her shoulders, creating a light sound of silk rubbing together as it fell to the ground. He could feel his mouth drooling in his attraction, viewing the royal blue corset. There was black lace that surrounded the black clasps that followed the midsection of her stomach, reaching down to the matching garter she wore below.

His eyes observed her cleavage that was surrounded by the same black lace. Cheren had to bite his lip to prevent a moan from escaping his own mouth due to the fact she was so damn hot. Cheren's icy eyes observed her more, the image quickly becoming frozen in his mind. He was ready to take her then and there, so aroused by the corset that complimented her skinny frame and aquamarine eyes. She could feel him growing hard against her, joyous that she was able to arouse him.

Her hands and mouth went back to his chest, continuing from the same spot from where she was last time. Her movements were swifter and demanding this time, Cheren flinching to the beat she created. Her kisses trailed down to his stomach, where she uncommonly placed teasing, raunchy licks. She slid her hand down his stomach, grasping at his waist. She came lower down the length of his torso, the beat becoming swifter with each kiss.

Finally, she made way to the unbuckled belt of his pants. Her eyes observed his bulge that was hidden from her grasp. An idea came to Touko's mind, something she had planned to do from the start. She removed herself from Cheren's lap, moderately placing her knees on the ground in front of the couch. The feeling of her hands made a fantasy become real for him. Whenever she leaned down and placed her lips against his clothed bulge, he couldn't help but to let out a rolling moan.

"T-Tou-uko..." he grunted her name.

She pulled at hem of his jeans, biting her lip as she witnessed his the bulge in his pants become truly visible. She gulped, feeling rather nervous as to if she could take his load. She shook it away, pulling jeans down to the ground. Yet she looked up with her aquamarine eyes, smiling at her lover. She leaned forward, deciding to tease him a little before going on with her job. Cheren hissed as she kissed at his bulge _again_, squeezing her shoulders to bite her back.

She giggled a little to herself as she played with the hem of his black boxers. She swung her hips back and forth before she began, as if to tease him more. He could feel a shiver run down his spine as she ran her soft hands around his pelvic, pulling the flimsy boxers away. She almost shied away at the sight of his length that was already hard and pointed _just for her._ She took in a breath before leaning down to reach fluttery kisses up to his thigh.

She wrapped her hand around his swollen length, staring up as she ran her hand up and down to that beat she had composed once before. She began to make the beat go faster, viewing as Cheren moaned in satisfaction. His grip on her shoulders became harder as he almost dug his nails into her skin. She kept going, going on a step further.

She removed her hands from his shaft, placing them at the base as she began anew with his cock. Cheren could feel her tongue beginning to lick small, taunting licks at the bottom.

"Touko..." he moaned, scooting himself the slightest closer to her.

With her confidence boosted by his hoarse moaning, she began to make one long lick from the bottom of his cock to the head. She teased with the head with flickering licks of her warm tongue, Cheren emitting a laughter filled moan to the astounding job of Touko's.

"Oh my god... Touko..." he hissed in his appreciation, his hands moving towards her slender neck.

She used the back of her tongue to lash at his cock, letting a moan emit from her throat and her hips roll around in apprehension. She came back to the bottom, doing something new yet again. Nibbling teeth began to climb up his alluring cock, forcing Cheren to huskily moan.

"T-Touko..." he panted her name, "You're so _fucking_ amazing..."

She nibbled her way further up until she came to the head again where she did what he had desired for her to do. She wrapped her pretty, soft lips around his head, forming a kiss-like formation with her lips. She roused to take in his cock in her mouth, doing it all slowly and teasingly. She felt his hip grind against her in accordance, jolted by the indescribable feeling of her lips around his length.

To relax him and force him to hold still, she began using the pads of her fingers to massage his inner thighs. A shaky moan escaped his fast-moving chest, his body feeling absolutely amazing to her touch. She slowly reached further down the distance with her lips, her mouth drooling to the arousing foreplay. The warmth in her lower region caused her body to buck randomly.

A buck of her hips made Cheren smile as to the fact she was turned on _herself_. She was sexy and astonishing, despite this being her first time giving Cheren an oral. Touko was taken aback when he grabbed her hair, running his fingers through her bistre bun. She began to move her mouth up and down his tepid cock, enjoying the taste of him along with the hoarse moans that appreciated her.

"Fucking... beautiful. You're so fucking beautiful..." Cheren emitted a moan after speaking, amazed as to how he could even _keep_ the moan held in.

Touko felt him force her head down in an attempt to speed up the raunchy act. She moaned with his cock within her mouth, overall turned on by the feeling of his rough fingers forcing her to pick up her pace. She could feel her messy bun come undone as she continued to take in his cock, her eyes closing to the pleasure that was created. Cheren enjoyed the sight of Touko incredibly turned on, allowing another moan to roll from his throat.

Cheren could feel himself ready to cum into her mouth, forcing a instinctively sharp breath to form in his chest. His grip and force became slower to the feeling of his ultimate arousal – she was _worshipping_ his damn cock. _She was fucking worshipping his cock,_ as if she had imagined the situation in her mind for a long time. He yanked her up, forcing her to play with the head of his stimulated cock. She could feel a blush form over her face as he ejaculated into her. Cheren uttered a moan to his orgasm that was created by the beauty of her lips that remained around him.

She slowly removed her lips from the form of his cock, his hand clutching her hair tight as she briefly ran her lips over the head one last time. Touko felt the warmth within her spreading, encouraging a blush to form over her flawless cheeks. She wasn't sure of what to say or do since a load of his cum remained in her mouth – she was sure some was dripping out of the corner of her mouth. She sensed her bistre locks sloppily falling out of her already messy bun as Cheren removed his hand from her hair. He brought his hand up to her cheek, from there he leaned forward to bring himself to eye-contact level.

"Dear, swallow that for me, please. I would like to see that." he ran a thumb over her cheek as he quietly spoke, quick to start back up on his pants _she_ had erupted within his chest.

She felt timid as she reluctantly swallowed the load. It came to her attention that she was enjoying the sweet flavor of his cum, earning a quiet moan from Touko that was music to Cheren's ears. He planted a kiss on her forehead, grabbing the attention of her as shown through her glancing aquamarine eyes.

"You are impressive, dear." he whispered, kissing her head before continuing, "Exceedingly impressive. That was a fantastic gift."

"Thank you." she spoke faint words as she stood, only to place herself back on Cheren's lap.

Her arms wrapped around his sturdy neck, allowing her to rock back and forth as she adjusted herself. She could feel his cock teasing at her what was then to be _moist_ panties, earning a tiny moan to the already aroused Touko.

"Cheren..." she moaned his name, sending teasing feeling across Cheren's stomach.

Touko's hands consciously drifted up to the snaps of her corset, beginning to anxiously finger the snaps. Each little snap brought more life into Cheren's arousal, his hands falling on her thighs as he awaited. Soon, the valley between her breast was visible – not any sooner later, her flat stomach was visible to his icy eyes. Once at the end of the snaps, she removed the corset to reveal a flawless body.

Cheren would still be blushing even if it was the fiftieth time he saw her breast. The blush came around his neck, one that had already started with her teasing. He took in how her collarbones blended into the curve of her breast. Touko's cheeks were a lively red, proving the timidness behind her nudity. Cheren reached behind to her back, sliding inviting hands down the girl that was so precious to him.

"You're absolutely beautiful, Touko." Cheren complimented, leaning over to place a kiss on her throat in an effort to say a wordless thanks.

His hands slid further down to the ass that had teased him with damned jean shorts for far too long. She took this as an initiative, standing slowly and using frantic hands to teasingly pull the flimsy, jet-black material of her garter down. She smiled at him, watching as he reassuringly smiled back. As her obscene garter dropped to the ground, she could feel the scraping pain of her teeth grinding against each other in anxiousness.

She settled herself, straddling him with her final gift. A hand reached out to Cheren's chest, the entirety of her palm covering his collarbone. She stroked teasingly down his chest, stroking down his muscular stomach, soon to reach his length that was _surely_ ready for her. She settled herself over his cock, wrapping her taunting fingers around him. A hissy grunt escaped through his nose, his labored breathing still in existence.

Cheren appeared so alluring in that light. He had a warm smile on his face, looking genuinely happy to be with her like this – and on his birthday as well. His face and body was tainted in a layer of sweat. She watched as a bead of sweat rained from his forehead, her desire for him growing with the image. Her other hand reached around his neck, bringing them closer as she could feel the head teasing at her entrance. Cheren's hands sneakily reached up, grabbing her ass by the handfuls. She flinched at his familiar touch, moaning at the amazing feeling of his touch.

"Easy on yourself. I don't want you getting hurt, dear." she was warned by his caring side that always managed to show a light, even in situations of high stimulant like that.

She took a deep breath, following his advice. She relaxed her thighs and tightened her grip around his neck as she pushed herself around his cock. A raspy moan formed in her chest, making her relax her fingers grip around the base of his cock. She soon relieved her hands from his cock, reaching and placing another arm around his neck. A low-pitch rumble came from Cheren's chest, watching as she pushed more and more of him in. The feeling of her walls clasping around him made his mind spin wild of the pure arousal she gifted.

Each time he went even a little bit deeper into her, the crazier her mind went as well. His length so intensely hot, she was sure he would seed her any moment. Her thighs were shuddering in her pain, yet the pleasure was almost a pain medication to the cramp in her thighs. She moaned with each baby step they took, each moan getting louder and more delighting to Cheren's arousal. Cheren helped her by pushing her down by the ass, his hands still fondling the soft flesh.

He had found her spot, making a considerably loud, shaky moan emit from her lips shamelessly. The orgasmic moan merged into a relaxing moan, her mind consumed by the pleasure brought by him finding her spot. She began grinding her hips up in order to pump his cock within her. She wrapped both of her arms tightly around his sturdy neck, using Cheren himself as a support. Cheren helped her by pushing her closer, trigged by the pleasure she accessed.

She had a steady beat as she grind against him, bringing herself closer to his built chest. Her breast rubbed against Cheren, endorsing an thrilled moan from him.

"God," Cheren took in a needy breath, "you're fascinating, dear."

Cheren kissed at her throat encouragingly, seeing she was biting at her lip as she moved her hips up. It was evident that she was in a lot of pain from the toil. Her skin was sultry to the touch due to the sweet sweat of the sex. A spectrum of senses crowed Cheren's mind. The feeling of her soft flesh rubbing against him as she moved her hips to let his warm cock continue to hit the pleasurable spot within her. Her shaky moans increased as her pace became swift, transforming her moans into a sensual, dry sobbing.

Her body shuddered as Cheren pushed himself deeper into her with a synchronous buck of his hips and grasping her soft ass.

"Cher-Cheren! Ahh... oh god... this is wonderful..." she grasped his shoulder blades as felt his wonderful hands, unable to hold back the pleasure he delivered.

She bucked as she felt the heat in her stomach ultimately deposit as her climax was rousing. She bit her lips to the point of bleeding to tumble with the climax ready to happen. All the same, the moan that escaped her mouth was far too aphrodisiac to hold back.

"F-F-Fuck – ah, ahha...!" she groaned, her words easily dissolving into her alluring moans.

She could feel herself digging her nails into Cheren's back as she climaxed, an almost earsplitting yet orgasmic moan instinctively coming out of her. She placed her cheek on his shoulder, panting from the orgasm she had moments before. Touko's cheeks were a bright red, along with her blushing breast and inner thighs – as she was anxiously embarrassed by her ability to be easily turned on.

"_Ohhh_ my god..." she moaned much quieter this time as she nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck.

Her bucking was slowed down to a slow beat, reduced to a gentleness and calm state. Impassioned by her shuddering moans, Cheren could feel himself ready to orgasm as well. He took in the scent of her perfect, curly bistre locks, kissing her collarbone as he pushed into her as far as he could.

"Oh, oh _god_! _Great_... this is fucking _great_!" Touko moaned, biting his shoulder to combat the pain.

He kissed at her hair right before a sentimental groan uttered from his throat. Touko could feel the foreign warmth advancing into her slit, evoking another shuddery, high pitch moan.

"Mmm! Cheren! Cher..." she was creating her loud moans again, her senses willed up by Cheren pushing into her as far as possible.

All of Touko's tiny moans turned him on further, his own orgasm coming out as he continued to feel his cum enter into her. She was amazingly tight around his cock, her eyes closed in partnership to her pleasure. Their bodies were shuddering together, both consumed by pleasure and heat. The orgasm ended, reaching the ending to their sweaty session on the couch. Both of them panted, merely staying frozen in place. Touko's hips barely bucked at all, visible to Cheren that she was too shaky to support herself.

Cheren's hands reached for her hips, grabbing at the curves of the body that was delicate to him. He pushed her up, telling her to remove herself.

"I told you to be easy on yourself..." Cheren reminded her, his warm breath rolling against her ear.

She took in a breath, pulling herself up. She felt herself flinch as she removed herself from his length. She sat on his thighs, nuzzling herself into his chest. His hands played with the small of her back, each touch forcing her the hairs of her back to stand on end.

"I love you so much..." Touko murmured, "I-I really missed you today. I wanted you to come home so we could celebrate your birthday, but..."

"May I tell you something, dear?" his quiet voice questioned, his hand calmly reached up, entwining within her gorgeous hair, "You have a summer birthday... You won't have to wait for me then."

Touko smiled against him, giggling at the thought in her happiness. Cheren twirled a lock of her hair, observing the sheerness of the bistre lock. She was beautiful – the light to his life. He kissed the lock of hair that remained twirled around his finger, watching as she shifted around.

"Whenever it's your birthday... We'll have a fantastic time. We can go do whatever you want, all day." he promised to her, unwrapping his finger from her mane of curly locks.

He played more with the hair that covered a majority of her back, seeing that it had fallen out of the bun whenever Cheren grabbed at her head. Cheren began to nibble at her ear, evoking a soft giggle from Touko.

"But there's a catch to that promise, dear." his tone was seductive, grabbing her attention from the start, "We have to be back here by nightfall, no matter what. I'll be eating more than just your birthday cake that night, dear."


End file.
